


Fragile World

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec Lightwood Provides Comfort, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bonding, How Do I Tag, Hurt Simon Lewis, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland Friendship, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Supportive Jace Wayland, Team Bonding, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Simon believes that Alec and Jace don't care about him. Self-hatred is hard to see through, sometimes. But Alec and Jace work to set the record straight. After all, how could they hate someone that has had their backs for so long now?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Fragile World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to lie, this is completely self-indulgent. I listened to Alberto Rosende's Fragile World, Nightshade and I'm Michaelangelo on repeat for the entirety of this chapter. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps, this is mostly dialogue. I hadn't really meant for it to be. But I kind of like it. We'll see if I ever add more to this.

Simon tried really hard to not let his anger control him. It had become a problem in a matter of a few days after he was turned. Riling him up had become dangerous to everyone involved.

But Jace didn't seem to get the memo, or maybe he really didn't give a shit.

Or both. Probably both.

"What the hell was that back there?" Jace demanded, glaring at Simon while stepping into the vampire's personal space. Alec grabbed Jace's shoulder and tried to pull the blond away from Simon. At least Alec was here to mediate, otherwise Simon might have already found a way past Jace's superior fighting skills and sunk his fangs into that delicate neck.

"What was what?" Simon demanded in return, voice harsher than he had intended for it to be. He wasn't sure why Jace was so pissed off. He had simply jumped in front of Jace to keep the demon from sucker punching the blond to an early grave.

"If you had been a mundane back there-"

Simon's anger exploded. "I'm not a mundane!" He shouted, loud and intertwined with a growl. "I'm never going to be one ever again. I've lost the right to the god damn title!" He had stepped forward this time, fangs bared. Alec's hands moved to his chest this time, holding Simon back from advancing on Jace. Simon took in a shaky breath and turned his head away.

"Simon," Alec said in a softer tone, more quiet than Simon had ever heard him be. Simon looked up at Alec helplessly. "He was trying to say that what you did was reckless. If you aren't careful, you're going to get seriously hurt."

Simon let out a humorless laugh. "Maybe that would be for the best, huh?" He replied then. "Then I wouldn't be constantly in your way for a bit. I wouldn't be some little burden that you have to watch to make sure I'm not sucking the life out of someone, yeah?" The anger was rising again. But Jace rose to the challenge.

The blond grabbed Simon's arm and moved to drag Simon over to the cement wall. In the next few seconds, Jace slammed Simon against the wall and held him up by his shirt. "We have gone through too much shit to keep you with us. Don't make it seem like we don't fucking care."

"You only cared because Clary did," Simon spat back. "I'm not stupid, I knew that. And Alec? Alec would be happy if I was dead. The only reason I'm not is because you let Clary bring me back as a Downworlder. I'm a monster. There's no point in arguing that," he snarled.

"I wouldn't be," Alec cut in, standing beside the two. "Would you knock it off already? Both of you," he snapped. "If we don't get back to the institute now, more demons are going to find us. Then one of us is really going to be dead."

Jace hesitated for a moment before he finally dropped Simon back onto his feet and moved away. "Is isn't over, Simon," he said firmly.

"Yes it is," Simon growled back.

Alec moved to walk beside Jace, nudging the blond a bit roughly. They seemed to be arguing, or bickering, but Simon didn't care enough to eavesdrop at the moment.

~~~

"Simon," Clary's voice drifts through the air of the still room. Why is he still here? It had been a day, he should have left already. Should have gone back to Hotel Dumort and Raphael.

Why hadn't he?

"Alec and Jace are worried about you. I'm worried about you-" Clary was cut off by Simon's scoff.

"Worried about me?" Simon hissed. "They're just mad that they can't antagonize me anymore. I'm too much of a threat now. They'll get over it." He didn't want to say how he felt about Clary saying she was worried about him. But it was even less welcoming than how he felt about Alec and Jace at the moment. 

See, he hadn't really gotten over the whole "I let you turn into a monster" thing. But he would. Eventually.

Luke said he was dealing with it well. Luke knew better than anyone what it was like.

"They mean well Simon. They're in the training room if you'd like to talk to them. They want to talk to you," Clary said softly. She pushed away from he place again the door frame, walking off down the hallway.

He supposed that he couldn't avoid this forever. Or at least, for the rest of Alec and Jace's lives. Either way, this conversation was bound to happen. Might as well do it before they resort to tying him down or something. 

So Simon resigned himself and then made his way to the training room.

Upon arrival he was might with the sight of two shirtless males. Though, the activity wasn't exactly a fun one. Well, to Shadowhunters it must have been. At the very least, it was completely necessary to their survival. But getting sweaty from working out had never been Simon's definition of fun or necessary.

"Clary said you wanted to talk," Simon cut in once the two had paused briefly in their training. It did the trick in grabbing their attention. "So what is it? What lecture am I going to get now?"

Alec huffed as he moved to put his staff away. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, but left it unzipped for now. "We don't want to lecture you," he admitted, ignoring Jace's own huff. "We want to apologize for last night."

Jace crossed his arms over his bare chest, clearly not happy about this conversation. The blond was tense, unlike Simon had ever seen before.

Simon stepped closer, trying to not focus on the smell coming off of the two Shadowhunters before him. Clary and Izzy had been kind enough to let him feed from them in dire situations. But he had yet to try Alec or Jace's blood. Not that he would ever ask, but it certainly sounded appealing. He was well aware that neither would allow him the chance to drink from them, though.

"I'm waiting," Simon said calmly after he swallowed down his urged.

Jace's lips quirked into a tight smirk, his amusement bleeding through. "You are something else, aren't you?" He muttered. "Always pushing buttons without trying, not caring about the consequences."

"I could say the same for you," Simon shot back. "Ever since I've turned, you've be pushing my buttons twice as hard and I'm sure, at this point, that you have a death wish."

Jace's smirk loosened, more amusement bleeding out. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed lightly. His gaze moved to Alec and the taller male heaved a sigh.

"Simon, the point is that we both do care about you. And even if you can handle more than you could when you were a human, it doesn't mean you should. This isn't about how Clary and Izzy care about you. It's about the fact that we know you can handle yourself now and we don't want to see you hurt again."

Simon blinked, surprised that Alec could even talk that long in such a meaningful way. It threw him for a loop, certainly. But his mind managed to grasp onto something. "Again?" He asked.

Jace's gaze looked almost pained then as he looked over Simon. "When you got captured by the vampires. When you were turned. I'm sorry I stood by and let Clary decide what you were to become. But I'm not sorry that you're here, Simon."

Simon had to look away from the two, trying to swallow down the feelings he had been hiding. He had sort of accepted that he was a vampire now. But he hadn't really come to terms with the changes that came with it. Drinking blood still repulsed him. Every time he looked in the mirror and saw his fangs glaring back, he had to resist the urge to punch the mirror. Most of all, he held an unspoken grudge against Clary. His best friend, who he loved so much, let him become this. And she wasn't the one that had to deal with the consequences. It was frustrating, to say the least.

"It's funny, I heard an apology but I'm pretty sure it wasn't for what happened last night," the snark slipping out. In return, he heard two matching amused huffs.

"There he is," Alec said off-handedly. "We're sorry for last night."

"We're sorry for underestimating you, Simon," Jace clarified. "You deserve more recognition for everything you've gone through and done. And, I have to admit, not having to constantly keep an eye on you is actually a relief. And it's good to know you have my back in a fight."

"Yeah, well, I sort of owe you for all the times you saved me. And it's nice to not be the damsel in distress anymore."

And they laughed, all of them. How strange it felt, really. The three of them had only recently began to get along. But Simon couldn't say he hated it.

"Let's hangout tonight. Just us," Alec suggested.

Simon hesitated. He needed to go see Raphael, since the vampire preferred their checkups to be in person. But then Jace's eyes met his and he caved. "Okay," Simon agreed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything so share, please feel free to:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
